


Rain

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love <3</p><p>Bye <3</p></blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402440) by [EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB). 



He had chosen the worst day to go out without his umbrella, had chosen the worst day to go without his coat, all for the misleading shining sun in the sky at noon, ending with a heavy storm, and he stagnant in the bus stop where even a car passing in the street, only people with their umbrellas and sheltered, others running to keep dry much, he could not do that, because his house was too far away and it would take much to get "'I'll end with pneumonia" he thought, hugging himself at the so very idea of walking in the rain "You're a genius Thomas Müller, a genius," he scolded himself for not paying attention to the weather forecast, which clearly said "Light drizzle at the south" but not catalogaría this as "Light".

 

Thomas wince, because a strong lightning followed by a roar so scared "Great," he said to himself, he see the gray sky and powerful rain, rose his legs one of the seats on his right and leaned against the glass, Thomas He was so lost in the fall of drops he don't see how a person sat beside her, when Thomas watch he, don't pay attention and continued staring at the rain, sometimes wondered how the day could change so fast like a shining sun changed to the gray rain, how it affects something your whole day, as could feel the rapid change and sometimes you change with him, and have been happy can end in utter sadness, and sadness you can smile and then to see everything from a sparkling fresh color of life and leave behind the gray bitter that only you would bring bad memories, although admittedly this was still a bad day for Thomas, without the mishaps that happened and now the strong rain.

 

"What does a student here so late?" the man next to him asked, Thomas watch his crystal blue eyes were distinguished from the gray tones of the day.

 

Thomas smirked "Well, the buses left me here," the man looked at him curiously, looking for an explanation, "I can't go home for now, I take a long time coming there and I have no coat or umbrella" Thomas watched as the man took off one wearing coats and he give him.

 

"You better put it on, don't want to end up with a flu when we get there right?" The man said, Thomas took the coat confused, felt the heat when putting the garment and also felt the scent of another man which Thomas blushed a little.

 

"Wait, you said" when we get there "?" Thomas asked and watched as the other man got up and open his umbrella.

 

"Exactly, right now there not see any bus, unless you want to sleep over there, I can accompany you to your home" The man smiled gently, Thomas shared the gesture, he got up and stood beside him.

 

"I'm Thomas" Thomas extend him one of his cold hands.

 

"Miroslav, Klose" unlike the hands of Thomas, the Miroslav's hand was very warm, Thomas wanted to keep his grip, but he knew that bother the other man.

 

They walked down the sidewalk, the rain had fallen somewhat in intensity, but the cold wind was still strong, Thomas told him to Miroslav towards that place should go, in a Thomas time came to take the hand of Miroslav, as he slipped on the sidewalk and almost dropped, Miroslav didn't bother, just smiled and tightened the hand of Thomas, this blushed and turned his gaze to the floor.

 

.

 

After a while on the way, Thomas got home, he thanked Miroslav, he refused the invitation to Thomas to go home, so only said goodbye with a "See you later" Thomas smiled when closing the door despite his day had been dismal, with many setbacks and some problems, counting the rain stopped him from reaching his home sweet home, he smiled to himself, for he had met a very good person, then realized that still carrying the Miroslav's coat, he hugged himself as he fell on his bed, knowing that "see you later" of Miroslav, would be advanced.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
